Angel Act
by circusmonster
Summary: "One day I will crush them all." Is what Death The Kid planned until he meet Maka. She showed him that not all humans are the same, but she has a secret that she doesn't even know herself.
1. Chapter 1

Humans and their filthy sins.

"Sorry" they say repeatedly as if saying that would magically fix everything

"I'll never do it again. I promise." Lies.

Lying, Cheating, Stealing, and hurting each other is all they are good at.

They can be great, but fail to see that and because of their actions they are the lowest compared to everyone else.

"One day I will crush them all." Kid says to himself.

In all the dimensions he has been to he has never meet another grim reaper besides his father.

Right now he am still in training to become a Grim Reaper like his father, who is responsible for disposing all the souls whether they are humans, witched, demons, monsters, and any thing that can die.

And now to prepare for his future his father has made him study different humans for a whole hour.

He doesn't want to see them and their crimes.

To make it worse he has to see their appearances that are so unsymmetrical.

Really, how hard is it to cut their hair symmetrical or-

He stops himself not wanting it to mess with him.

Slowly he opens the portal and reluctantly gets in.

The first person Kid sees are four or five teenagers breaking into Best Buy.

They go in and unknown to them the cops are hiding and waiting for them to come back outside.

The kids come out with a carrying bunch of things and with some stuffed in their pockets as they see cops coming toward them they all start to run, but its not use and they get caught.

One kid kicks the police officer in the chins and runs away, not even getting a few feet away he gets caught again.

"I didn't do any thing." he says even with the stolen items in his pocket.

He already knows what will happen and opens the portal to study some other people.

Kid continues to watch an array of people.

Kids, teens, adults, and elderly that all act awful.

He opens the portal and goes somewhere else not being able to stand adults who intentionally hurt others.

The next place he lands in is something that looks like a park with many trees.

He notices a teen laying underneath a tree reading Lord Of The Flies.

It isn't uncommon for a person to read, but he is mesmerized by the way her eyes sparkle as she takes in every word.

"Hey Maka." A small frail boy sits next to her.

She looks away from her book and pays attention to the boy. "Hi Crona." She smiles cheerfully at him.

"You're reading that book again?" he observes.

"Yeah. Is that bad?"

"N-No. I'm not saying it in a rude way. I j-just..." Crona picks at the grass not being able to speak English anymore.

She ruffles his hair. "Its okay. I didn't take it like that." Maka hands him a lunch.

He stares at it in confusion.

"I made it for you."

He blushes at this. "Y-You did?"

"Yeah." she says and goes back to her book.

Crona stares at it again.

She puts her book down. "Are you going to eat it? I promise you I didn't poison it."

He nods and opens the bag.

She also gets her bag to eat.

Kid stares at her.

So her name is Maka.

He stares at her and wonders what she is trying to do by giving that kid a lunch.

Every human gives something expecting something back and she can't be any different.

"It's really good. Thanks." Crona says.

"You're welcome." She smiles at him. "I thought you would like to have more than just the snack you bring everyday."

After they finish eating Maka lies down again and closes her eyes.

"Did you not get enough sleep last night?"

She yawns. "I had work last night and barely got any sleep."

"Y-You could use me as a p-pillow." he pulls more grass feeling embarrassed.

She smirks at him. "And I thought you didn't like me." Maka rest her head on her chest enjoying the warmth.

"I could never not like you Maka."

"Thanks." She gets comfortable. "You could read my book if you like."

Kid looks at the time and realizes the hour has passed.

He opens the portal and hesitantly goes back home after taking a glance back to look at the girls peaceful face.

"How?" he says out loud once he gets back.

She can't be as good as she seems, she must be hiding it very well.

He paces around thinking of an explanation and unknown to him his father is there watching him.

"So I guess you meet her."

Kid turns around to look at his father. "You mean Maka?"

"She is one of a kind. At first I thought it was an act, but the more and more I watched her I concluded that it wasn't." He waits for his sons reaction.

"But I thought you said all humans are the same?"

"I said most humans are the same." His father leaves Kid to his thoughts.

He contemplates going back to see her again.

Kid decides to go back.

Once he is gone his dad chuckles to himself knowing this was going to happen. "Like father, like son."

* * *

**NOTE:**

**I'm not really sure whether I should continue. Please tell me what you think and if I should continue or not. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kid's eyes search the crowd of teenagers in search of Maka.

It doesn't take him too long to find her since she is the only one that is alone.

Yet again she is reading a book, but he wonders where the boy from last time went and why he would leave her alone.

If he were Crona he wouldn't leave her side no matter what.

His eyes widen and he feels his face warm up after realizing what he was thinking.

Why would he think that?

It's not like she is perfectly symmetrical.

He looks at her again and realizes she is.

He hair, clothes, and shoes are all perfectly symmetrical.

Kid walks toward her and gets really close to her. "Hello." He says.

He knows that humans can't hear or see him, but it was worth a shot.

Maka closes the book and he thinks maybe she actually did hear him.

However, she didn't.

She closed her book to get on her bus.

After a long bus ride she finally gets home, Kid expects her to go eat and watch television like any teenager does after school.

It surprises him when she changes into a different uniform and heads to another bus stop.

"Hey." A young women wearing too much make up taps her shoulder.

Maka turns round and smiles. "Hey Jamie."

"I thought you didn't work on Wednesdays."

"I don't, but they asked me if I could come in and I need the money." Maka sits down on the worn down bench.

"Living alone must be hard."

Maka nods. "How's Amy doing?"

Jamie smiles. "Good I think. Her dad is finally let me see her today ."

"That's great news."

Jamie hugs her which surprises Maka. "Thank you. If it weren't for you I would still be on the wrong path and I wouldn't have the chance to see my daughter."

Maka gently hugs her back. "You're welcome."

Jamie notices the bus come and gives her a comforting smile. "I gotta go. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you." She waves and then gets on the bus.

Kid watches Jamie leave and wonders why Maka would befriend someone like that.

He knows from watching them that they always go back to their bad habits.

He gets on the bus and sits next to Maka.

Kid thinks of reasons why she would be living alone.

Maybe she ran away.

He knocks that idea aside knowing that she wouldn't do something like that.

A boy with long hair that cover most of his eyes sits next to Maka not knowing Kid was siting there.

Before he gets sat on he rushes away.

The teen has a big goofy smile on his face and hides something underneath his bag.

"What?" Maka asks happily. "Are you hiding something?"

"Close you eyes."

She does without another question.

He takes the thing out from underneath his bag and holds it up. "You can open your eyes now."

She does and her eyes widen in amazement. "Wow. Is that me?"

He nods. "It got first place in the art show."

Maka just stares at it.

"You painted me as an angel."

"Because you are." He blushes a little. "At least, to me. If I never meet you I would be dead by now. You taught me that death was not the answer and I am forever in your debt."

She looks away from him and the painting. "I am far from an angel, but thanks this means a lot to me."

"Bye." She says to him before getting off.

Maka goes to her job and works until ten.

She gets home and still has homework to do and knows she won't get to bed until very late.

As she does her homework Kid snoops around her house and finds a photo album.

In there he finds pictures of Maka at a younger age and her family smiling happily.

He then discovers a folded paper in one of the pockets.

He opens it up and realizes it is a note from a therapist.

He reads it and then everything makes sense.

Her parents died eight years ago when she was nine and social service made her go to therapy because they thought that since she didn't cry about it or feel bad at all that something was wrong.

The therapist said that she had Attachment Disorder because when they asked her if she was sad about her parents death Maka said " Every one dies. It is part of nature, so I don't know why I should be sad about it."

Kid looks over at Maka and finds her running a blade across her wrist.

He rushed toward her and tries to knock the blade away, but can't.

"Stop!" He yells at the sight of all the blood running down her wrist. "You have to stop."

"An angel, huh?" She mumbles to herself. "I doubt any angel would do this."

Kid takes a long look at her and then opens the portal to go back.

He doesn't hesitate because he needs to ask his father something.

"Dad?" He searches for him once he is back to his house. "I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" His dad magically appears behind him.

He ignores the fact that his dad seems to appear out of nowhere like magic and asks him a question. "Is it possible for me to be visible to the humans."

"It is of you are a Grim Reaper, but you still can't."

"Oh." He looks down sadly, thinking if there can be any other way.

"However, you can go live as a human for a little while." He goes to the kitchen table and sits down gesturing Kid to do so to. "Living a human life if required to become a Grim Reaper. You are suppose to do this in a year or two, but you can do it now."

Without thinking about it he answers. "I'd like to do it now."

His dad smiles. "Of course you do, but there are some conditions. First, you don't choose what life you are born into. So it is possible that you can be born into the most painful life and I won't be able to help you. Second, you won't know or remember anything from being trained as a Grim Reaper. You will only know of that the life you have as a human. Finally, if you commit suicide you will have to do it all again."

"Okay."

"You do know that you won't remember Maka and the chances of meeting her are unlikely." He warns him.

"Can you at least let me be born at the same year as her." Kid asks.

"Yes you can chose what year you want to be born in."

He stares at his dad. "Did you know about Maka?"

"If you mean her self-harm, then yes. But that doesn't change the fact that she seems to help everyone she meets."

"Okay then. When can I go?" Kid stands up determined that he will somehow remember Maka and help her.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a week since Lord Death had let his son live as a human and he is a bit worried.

He contemplates if he should go see what kind of life his son was born into, but worries that if it is bad he will want to pull him out.

Just thinking about him living a bad life makes him feel worse so he opens the portal to see his son.

Lord Death appears inside a house filled with people.

"Are you sure you're okay?" A older women asks a young man.

"Yeah, mom."

"Okay, sweetie. We'll be leaving." She hugs her son.

All the others also hug him and leave with kind words.

Lord Death notices a baby when most of them are gone.

The same old lady gets closer to the baby in the crib and picks him up.

"And you be good to your father." She says in a high pitch voice that adult use when they talk to babies.

The baby responds by laughing and playing with her shiny earrings.

She puts him back down. "Bye, Bye."

Once everyone is gone the dad gets a couple of bottles of beer and lies on the couch.

"I guess it is just me and you, kid."

He chugs one down and grabs another.

Lord Death puts the pieces together and what he comes up with is that Kid's human mother died in child-birth.

He watches the father drink the beer and hopes he doesn't become one of those drunks who beat their children.

As he walks around he finds their mail.

And on the address it says Delaware.

Lord Death then remembers that Delaware is in the United States and that Maka also lives in the United States, but she lives in Nevada.

However, Kid is still lucky because he could have had been born on the other side of the word.

He looks back at Kid. "Good luck, Kid"

* * *

A new states, a new school, and a new chance.

Ken smiles feeling optimistic about this new place.

He continues to think of more positive things that might happen.

He could get a girlfriend is one of things that pops into his mind.

And then maybe he can fall in love and then-

Ken bumps into someone since he wasn't paying attention. "Sorry." He says automatically.

The person he bumped into looks at him with a question on her face. "Why are you sorry?"

Ken is about to explain when he forgets what to do.

The only thing he can think about is her eyes and how they seem to sparkle.

"Are you okay?"

He snaps out of it and clears his throat. "Sorry." He then remembers her question. "I was apologizing before because I bumped into you."

She bites her lip and looks down. "Sorry. I was daydreaming so it was probably my fault."

"No its my fault too. I wasn't paying attention." He stares at her wondering if they have ever meet before.

"Lets just say we are both at fault. Okay?" She smiles at him.

Her smile is the prettiest he has ever seen and makes him want to take a picture so he can stare at it forever.

It is so perfect and symmetrical.

He nods. "Okay."

The girl starts to walk away so Ken does so also to keep up with her.

"My name is Ken."

"My name is Maka. It is nice to meet you." She pulls her sleeves down that it cover all of her arm. "Did you just move in?"

"Yup." He wonders why she is wearing a jacket when it is so hot outside.

Maka and Ken barely get to the bus stop on time and both were glad that they didn't miss it or else they wouldn't have a way to get to school.

Once they get to school Ken goes into the office as told so.

"May I help you." One of the office ladies ask.

"I am new and need to get my schedule."

"Okay. Please wait." She leaves to go get the schedule and a person to give him a tour around school.

Ken waits for her to some back and entertains himself by read the posters.

He hears his named called and sees that next to the woman is Maka.

"Here is your schedule." She hands it to him. "And Maka is here to give you a tour around the school."

The office woman leaves to do her work.

"What class do you have first?" Maka asks him.

"History."

"Cool. We go to the same class." She walks toward history class.

"Um, thanks for giving me a tour." He looks at her thinking that he must have met her some where.

"No problem. It's my responsibility as the school president." She stops in front of a door. "This is your first class. Is your second class Chemistry?"

He looks down at his schedule. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"I have that class too and most people in my first period are also in my second period class."

They rest of first period Maka shows him his classes and other rooms he might need to know.

The rest of the periods they have together are actually fun to Ken even tough he usually hates school, but they seem good because he sits next to Maka.

He doesn't know why, but he seems to be attached to her even tough he barely knows her.

When it is lunch Ken looks for her, but doesn't find her and looks around.

He finally finds her outside.

Ken walks toward her, but stops when he sees her with a guy.

The way they sit together makes him think they are a couple and that he shouldn't interrupt.

However, seeing her lay her head on some ones shoulder makes him jealous.

"Hey Maka."

She looks up and smiles. "Hey. You found our safe haven."

"Yeah and it's very nice."

Maka nods. "You wanna sit?"

"Sure."

"Ken this is Crona and Crona this is Ken." She introduces them.

"Hey Crona."

Crona looks down. "Hi."

"Don't be so shy. I promise he won't bite, he is very nice."

He doesn't believe her and still looks down.

"And he likes anime." Maka adds.

This makes Crona look up. "What is your favorite?"

"Fullmetal Alchemist." Ken answers.

"Have you read the manga?" He questions.

"Yea."

Crona continues to ask him many more question about a dozen different animes.

Maka smiles at how easy Crona can talk about anime.

Ken answers all of Crona's questions, but he gets distracted when he sees Maka pull her sleeves down again.

He wonders what she is hiding, but then realizes that everyone has secrets.

He would know that better than any one.


	4. Chapter 4

"Finally." Ken says as the bell that signaled lunch rang.

As Maka and Ken try to get away from the crowd Ken asks. "Do you want to be my partner for the science fair?"

"Sure. What were you thinking about doing?"

He shrugs. "I don't know, but you can come over today and we could look for some ideas online."

Maka and Ken sit down under the shade. "Okay."

"Maka!" Crona runs up to Maka.

When he is in close distance he pops his hips out, places a hand on his waist and with his other hand holds out a manga with a goofy smile on his face. "I got the new manga."

Crona looks down at Maka who is covering her face with her shoulders shaking.

"Maka, are you okay?" He looks over at Ken for help.

And he is laughing his butt off and having a hard time breathing.

Crona pouts. "Whats so funny?"

Maka uncovers her face that is red and tries to talk, but can't because how much she is laughing.

"Crona... you..." She tries to talk again and still can't.

She calms down al little. "You're too adorable."

Maka has calmed down, but she pictures him doing what he did in a dress and laughs harder.

"Stop laughing at me." He says a little upset.

"Don't get mad, but can I ask you something?"

Crona nods his head.

Maka looks away from him and covers her mouth trying not to laugh. "Would you wear a dress and do that again?"

He turns red at that question. "N-No!"

"Come on Crona it would be funny." Ken pokes his shoulder.

"I said no." He gets away from Ken and sits next to Maka forgetting that right now she was the enemy.

"Pleaseeeeee." Maka tugs on his shirt sleeve.

"No." He scoots away from her and she scoots closer to him not letting him get away.

"Fine." Maka gives up. "Let me see the manga."

They finish school like any other day and head home.

"What time should I come over?" Maka asks Ken as they walk home from the bus stop.

Ken thinks for a little while. "Four is okay."

"Then I'll see you in a hour." She waves goodbye and goes into her apartment.

Ken walks into his apartment and unexpectedly his father is lying on the couch almost past out.

He tries to walk into his room without making any noise, but being the klutz he is he ends up tripping over the mess his father made.

"Whats with all the commotion? Can't you see I am drunk and you know when-"

Ken tries to clean the mess his father made. "When you're drunk you have bad headaches." He finishes his dad sentence knowing it because he has said it only a million times.

"Are you trying to be a smart ass?" His dad gets up and Ken freezes up. "Answer me." He screams.

He looks away from him and answers. "No."

"Good." He lays back down and closes his eyes. "Get me a beer."

Ken does. "Weren't you suppose to be working today?"

"I got fired."

"No surprise." Ken says under his breath

"What did you say?" He gets in Ken's face.

"Nothing."

His dad throws the bottle. "What did you say?"

Ken backs up. "I said no surprise."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Ken stays silent.

His dad shoves him. "When I ask you a question you have to answer me. Okay?"

"Okay."

"So what did you mean when you said no surprise?'

Ken gulps. "I meant that you are a drunk that can't-"

He isn't able to finish his sentence because his father punched him.

"Finish what you were saying."

* * *

DING DONG

Maka rings the doorbell for the hundredth time, but still no one answered.

"Ken? Are you home?" She doesn't hear a response and gets worried.

She tries to open the door and to her surprise it is unlocked.

"Ken?" Maka walks inside and when she goes into the living room she finds someone beating him.

She looks around searching for something to hit the man with.

She doesn't see anything that would be okay to hit him and won't kill him.

Ken continues to moan in pain and Maka rushes.

She grabs one of the chairs and slams it into the mans head.

He falls over and Maka hopes she didn't kill him.

"Maka?" Ken looks up at her covered with brusies and blood. "Sorry you have to see me like this." He tries to smile.

"Lets get you out of here." She helps him up and leads him into her apartment.

Maka gets some ice and put it in a plastic bag.

She gently starts to ice his bruises.

"Who was that?"

Ken sighs. "My dad."

"Oh." She looks down not wanting to say anything more about it. "Stay the night and then tomorrow we'll try to do something about it. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah." He gets up and groans in pain.

"Just stay there, I'll get it. Do you like Mac and Cheese?"

"Who doesn't."

Maka smiles at that.

As she waits for the Mac and Cheese to be ready she can only think of Ken.

He acts like having his dad beat him is a normal thing and that isn't right.

Some how she is going to help him.


	5. Chapter 5

"So you don't want to go to the police?" Maka asks while sipping her coffee.

"I can't go." Ken wants her to stop worrying about him but he knows that Maka won't let it go

"Are you planning to go back?" She raises her voice because how ridiculous he is being.

He just nods

"You can't. I won't let you"

"Then where will I go?"

Maka thinks about this for a while.

She thinks about offering him to stay with her.

But she can barely go a day without cutting and if he lives with her he will probably find out.

"Ummmmm." She makes a decision that she knows will be hard to go through. "You can stay here."

Ken looks at her a little shocked. "You mean live with you?"

Maka shakes her head thinking that maybe she said something wrong. "You don't have to."

"I want to, but do you mind?"

"I don't mind." She puts her plates away and looks at the time. "Are you sure you want to go to school today?"

"Yeah."

"Try standing by yourself."

He tries and groans in pain.

Then he is back to siting down.

"Never mind."

Maka just laughs at him.

"Not funny." He crosses his arms.

"Sure it's not."

"Okay maybe it is." He smiles with her and then puts a hand to his jaw in pain.

Maka rushes to get something cold and puts it on his jaw. "Better?"

He nods with his eyes glued to her with an almost dreamy look on his face.

She looks anywhere but at him.

"Why aren't you looking at me?"

"Because if I do I will probably blush and unlike most girls when I blush it looks bad."

"I doubt that. Let me see."

She turns her face toward him and Ken is staring at her very intensively.

Maka feels her face warm up and she backs away from him. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Ken realizes that he is staring and looks away trying to hide his own blush. "Sorry."

"Its okay. I'm just not use to having someone pay attention to me."

"How can you not be use to it when basically every guy in class stares at you?"

"That's a lie. I would have noticed if people were staring." She sits next to him and tries to think if she has seen anyone stare at her before.

"You would notice if your eyes weren't always attached to books." He chuckles at how oblivious Maka can be at times.

Maka thinks about it and the more she thinks the more it seems possible.

"But why would they stare at me? I'm not pretty."

"Now that is a lie. You are beautiful, probably the most beautiful and symmetrical person in the world."

Maka sighs. "Not everyone finds symmetry beautiful like you."

"Then why do you think they stare at you?"

"I don't know. Maybe it is because I am so weird-looking." Maka starts reading her book feeling uncomfortable by this conversation.

"Maka how in the world can you think you are weird-looking?" He waits for an answer, but she is now ignoring him lost in her book. "Nope I won't allow you to read until you answer me." He grabs her book and sits on it.

"Seriously, Ken? Now every time I touch it I am going to be thinking about your butt touching it."

Ken smirks "Answer me and I'll give it back."

"Why am I weird-looking?" She asks her self. "Because I have the strangest colored eyes."

"You mean the prettiest." He cuts he off.

"Because I have an odd nose."

"It is the same as everyone's nose."

Maka continues wanting to win this weird battle they are having. "I have a little girls hairstyle."

"It's very symmetrical."

"I'm flat chested."

Ken laughs at this and puts his hand on his jaw because of the pain.

"Do I win?" Maka asks not knowing why he is laughing.

"Win what?" He asked confused.

"Nothing."

Ken settles down his laughter. "I know for a fact that you do not care about being flat chested."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because you said that you are glad that you were flat chested because big breast would be too much trouble." He adds on. "And you also said that to you they are sorta like useless fat."

"Did I really say that out loud?"

Ken nods with a big smile on his face.

Maka bites her lip hiding a smile. "I can't believe I actually told you that."

She looks over at him and again he is staring, but this time he is staring at her lips and not her eyes. "You're staring again."

"Sorry." He looks down at the table ready to say something that has bothered him for a while. "Do you like Crona?"

"Of course."

Ken looks back at her expecting her to answer like that. "I mean do you like him in that way?"

Maka then realizes what he meant. "No. Crona is only a friend to me, almost like my family."

"Oh, good." Ken takes a deep breath trying to get courage to confess to her. "Can I tell you something."

Maka nods.

His face turns red again and he starts to freak out just thinking about how she will react.

All the while Maka is just watching wondering when he will give back her book.

I can do this Ken continues to tell himself over and over.

"Maka I-" He gets cut off by a voice.

"Hello Maka."

"Who are you?" She looks over at the man in terror.

Ken looks where Maka is looking at and doesn't even know what he sees.

"Hello Kid." The person greets Ken in a strange voice.

At first Ken tought that the person was probably wearing a costume, but then he remembers everything.

"Dad?" He questions.

* * *

**NOTE:**

**The updates on my stories are not going to be as fast as before because I have to do school work for next year that is really difficult, but I will try to be write as much as possible. **


	6. Chapter 6

Ken stares at his father with a million questions running through his head.

Why did his dad come into the human world?

And why would he-

He then remembers why he came and grabs one of Maka's arms.

"Ken, stop!" She resists him for a little while, but it does not help.

Ken pulls down his sleeve and it is worse than he thought when he saw her the first time.

There are so many scars that he doubts it is possible to count them all.

Maka looks to the ground ashamed still trying to get her arm free.

He is about to say something to Maka, but his dad talks over him.

"Kid back away from Maka." Lord Death orders in his serious voice.

Ken doesn't do what he said and gets a bit closer to her. "My name is Ken when I'm in this place."

"You are not going to be here much longer."

Ken let's go of Maka's arm and glares at his dad. "What?"

"I'm taking you back."

"No." He holds Maka's hand leading her out the door. "We have to leave." He whispers to her.

As they walk out Lord Death says something that makes Maka stop. "Stein come talk to your project."

Maka wonders where she heard that name before.

She knows that name from some where but she can't put a face to that name.

"Fine, fine." Says a voice of a man who sounds cranky.

Maka is surprised when a man appears in front of her. "Maka." He acknowledges her and stares at her almost like he is waiting for something.

She just stares back feeling a little scared but the memories soon come back.

She looks down and starts to quietly chuckle.

"Maka?" Ken asks worried.

"Wow. I really messed up this life." She back at Stein with a smirk.

"Seems so. It could have been worse."

"I guess, but self harm. I use to pity the humans who did it."

He just nods and pulls Maka away from Ken. "Stay away from that Grim Reaper."

Maka looks at him for a second with a sad look and then looks away hating the fact that she still feels something for him even though she knows what he is.

She blames it all on the human body.

"What's going on, father?" He tries to get closer to Maka, but Stein and her both back away.

Lord Death opens the portal. "We have to go, Kid." He looks at Stein and apologizes.

Stein doesn't reply as he watches them.

"But-" Ken starts and gets cut off again.

"I'll explain once we get back home."

"Wait." Ken looks back at Maka who is holding his hand preventing him from leaving. "Doesn't he have to complete his mission to be a Grim Reaper? If so it shouldn't matter that I am here."

"Maka have you fallen in love with this boy?" Stein says coldly.

Ken blushes at his words, but Maka doesn't.

She crosses her arms and glares at Stein. "Are you seriously accusing me of falling in love with a Grim Reaper."

"You seemed to like him very much when you were living your human life."

"That's true, but that was before I found out what he is."

Stein knows that she is lying by the way her human body is reacting. "Don't worry when you get out of that human body you won't have any more feelings for him." He looks over at Lord Death. "You may leave now."

He nods and does so with his son.

Once they get back Kids human appearance disappears and he turns back to how he originally looked.

"Are you going to explain now?" He asks his father with anger in his voice.

His father's voice goes back to its goofy voice. "Do you remember that story with the angels I use to tell you as a child?"

Kid nods wondering how it has anything to do with what he asked.

"Well it is not only a story. It is true."

"You mean angels are real?"

"Yes, but they aren't what the humans make them out to be. They usually are selfish and they only time they help others is when they are ordered to."

"Is Maka an angel?" He doesn't want to ask, but he has to know.

"She is. Maka was living as a human as an experiment to see if angels could be as bad as some humans. And from her past lives they think that angel can't. Maka's recent life was the worst and even that was far better than any other human." Kid's father gets up to leave.

"Does that mean I won't be able to see Maka again?"

Lord Death ignores his question and keeps walking.

"Sorry, Kid." He says when he is far away enough from Kid so he won't hear.

"Crap!" Kid punches one of the walls.

He sits down and pushes his hair away, not being use to how long it is.

Kid promises himself that he will find a way to see her again.

Even if she is an angel and he is a future Grim Reaper.

But he still wonders why they seem to hate his father and him so much.

He shrugs it off needing to think of a plan.


	7. Chapter 7

Kid looks around him hoping that his father is too busy to notice if he is gone.

He needs to know what happened to Maka after he left.

So with one more look around he opens the portal and steps in.

Knowing that both Maka and Stein can see him he hides behind the couch and listen to their conversation.

"You're going to continue this life whether you like it or not." Stein tells Maka.

"But-" Maka tries to speak, but Stein stops her.

"No buts."

Maka quietly laughs remembering a conversation she had with Ken and Crona that started like that.

"Is something funny?"

Maka stops laughing and gets serious again. "You remember what happened last time you erased my memory don't you?"

With his face still the same and emotionless he answers her. "That doesn't matter."

Kid wonders if Maka is like that when she isn't in a human body.

"But last time my life dragged on with a sad life that had no hope of getting better."

Stein glares at her. "That boy again."

Kid makes himself smaller so he can't be seen.

Maka waits for him to continue since she doesn't realize what he is asking.

"He is the reason you are acting like this."

She groans this. "Not this again. I already told you that it is this bodies fault, so once you get me out of it I wont have this feeling anymore."

"And what feeling is that?"

Kid peeps out a little interested in hearing her answer.

Maka blushes and bites her lip.

Her same old habit she has had for her whole life that she did when she was embarrassed.

"Love." She answers. "I think."

Kids eyes widen in surprise.

Love?

He never thought that she actually felt the same.

He wants to go hug her and tell her that he feels the same, but he can't.

Stein places his hand on Maka's forehead. "I will make you forget those feelings."

His hand starts to glow and Maka falls limp.

Kids first thought was to get up and punch him, but he stops himself.

Stein carefully lays Maka on the couch. "When you wake up you won't remember who Ken is."

His face turns sour remembering that he still has much more work. "And I guess I'll also have to erase the memory of everyone who meet Ken."

Stein sighs and then disappears.

Kid gets up from his hiding place and sits in front of Maka and just thinks.

He doesn't want to watch her again and not be able to help.

DING DONG

The doorbell rings and Kid looks over at Maka hoping she would wake up and magically remember and see him, but sadly that didn't happen since she was still asleep.

The doorbell rings a couple of more times and then stops.

Maka finally wakes up with the biggest headache she has had in her life.

When did she fall asleep?

She tries to think back to before she fell asleep or yesterday and she comes up with nothing.

She lies back down not seeing the point in trying to remember for any longer.

"Maka?" Crona says timidly. "Are you home?"

Maka hears Crona and wants to get up and tell him to come in, but another part of her is saying forget about him and just lay here.

She decides on letting Crona in and when she opens the door, but Crona is already walking away.

"Crona?" She calls out his name.

"Oh, hi." He says with a small wave. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She tries to give him a smile to prove that she is okay, but by his reaction she knows that it only made it worse. "I'm fine."

But she knows she is not.

She doesn't know how to explain it, but she feels empty.

Like anything can happen and she wouldn't care at all.

She is missing something.

"Maka?"

She blinks not realizing she was zoning off. "Sorry."

Crona looks very worried and keeps staring at her which usually he would have a problem making eye contact with her for more than a second.

"Are you sure you're okay."

"Nope. Wanna come in."

Crona nods.

Once they both sit down Crona watches Maka not knowing what to do.

When Crona stops talking to her she goes back to staring at the wall with dead eyes.

"Are you going back to school tomorrow?" He asks to fill the silent.

"No."

"Are you sick?"

"Probably." She doesn't know if this is some kind of sickness, but she hopes it goes away soon.

She just feels like sleeping and never waking up again.

Crona grabs her hand carefully and helps her up. "If your sick you should be sleeping."

Maka silently follows and watches as he makes her bed and tucks her in.

"Have you eaten yet?"

Maka wants to smile when she thinks about Crona in a few years.

He would be such a great parent.

"I don't think so." Maka looks around for her phone and sees it on the other side of the room.

She doesn't want to get up so doesn't get it. "What time is it, and shouldn't you be at school?"

"It is 4:36 so school is over already." Crona places a hand on her cheek to see if she has a fever, but she doesn't. "Want some soup?"

"Are you going to make me soup?"

"Yeah." Crona blushes at thinking back to a memory. "You made soup for me when I was sick so I'll do the same."

Maka closes her eyes about to fall asleep. "Just don't set anything on fire."

"I will try not to." Crona goes into the kitchen to start on the soup.

All the while Kid is still siting on the living room floor and from listening to their conversation he blames his self.

She is not the same because of him.

If he never came to earth to meet her she would still be able to smile and she would still have beautiful eyes that sparkle when someone is near.

But now she is broken and it is all because of him.


End file.
